


Arthur "Huge Meat" Kirkland

by lycheewine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, hehe.... fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheewine/pseuds/lycheewine
Summary: arthur gets hourney and goes to find his love





	Arthur "Huge Meat" Kirkland

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in so long......

Arthur was very bored and very, very horny. He needed something to help him extinguish his flaming meat missle. He was on a mission to destroy some serious holes. He decided to go snoopin for a willing contestant. 

He dashed off to the world conference room and there, laying on the table, was Kiku who was conveniently naked and he was also conveniently very horny. Arthur strode over to the beautiful naked man and glanced down at his beautiful naked form.

“Kiku,” Arthur rumbled in a deep lustful voice. “It’s time for us to make fuck.”

“Alrighty!” Kiku yelped in his little princess voice. He eyes lit up like a Christmas tree that was on fire as he looked at the sexy English gentleman standing before him. “My holes are wet for you and only you~”

Arthur was getting ready to scoop up Kiku princess style, but then he realized that he had to also get naked. He ripped his 1940s military uniform off as fast as he could. When his big yaoi wand sprung outta his pants, Kiku screamed a beautiful little scream. This made Arthur even more horns than he already was. His dick was rock solid!!!

“Are you ready to do the do?” Arthur asked. He touched Kiku’s sensitive man nipples with his fat sausage fingers.

“Ahh, yes!” Kiku breathed, squirming in Arthur’s giant yaoi hands. “Please destory my holes, Arthur-san!”

“Anything for you, love.”

And just like that, Arthur was pumping his big ole meat in and out of Kiku’s shoot to beat of Caramelldansen. Kiku screamed n squealed in delight. 

“Arthur-san,” he breathed. “Your meat!! It’s so huge!”

“Hehehe they don’t call me Arthur “Huge Meat” Kirkland for nothing!” 

They both started making super erotic noises as they made rough and dirty sex on da world conference table. Usually Arthur would be more careful on his conquests for dick but this time he was really desperate. He had no choice but to fuck Kiku right then and there!

“I’m gonna squirt the yogurt!” Arthur suddenly announced.

He released his manly love juices into Kikus’s hole. The little man giggled as he was injected with the juice because it felt so warm and comforting. Soon, he too released his love juice all over the world conference table. Arthur leaned down and began to make out with Kiku as their lust began to fade away. 

“Hehe, we made a mess,” Kiku said. 

“It’s okay, my dear,” Arthur whispered. “Now the whole world will know how much we love each other.”

Suddenly somebody burst thru the doors. It was………. DOITSU!!!!!!!!!!!!

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!” Doitsu roared in his big Doitsu voice. “GET OFF OF DA TABLE GOTTVERDAMMT!”

“Fuck you Doitsu!” Kiku sobbed, covering his face in shame. 

He wiggled out form under Arthur and ran out of the room, crying. Arthur ran after Kiku, worried for his love’s wellbeing. Doitsu sighed and stared at the seamen on the table. Boy this was going to be a hell of a mess to clean up.

“Looks like we’re going to have to postpone that world meeting…” he muttered to himself, face palming. At least when he and Italy did it on the world conference table they weren’t this messy!


End file.
